


Taniec

by Jubiliana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, School Life, USUK - Freeform, komedia, lekka komedia, obyczaj, szkolne życie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/pseuds/Jubiliana
Summary: Krótka lekcja tańca, w trakcie której coś poszło nie tak.





	

**Uwagi:** Usuk, krótko.

 

**Taniec**

 

 - Połóż mi dłoń na ramieniu. Nie, nie tak. Poczekaj. Już. Lepiej. Teraz schwyć drugą dłonią moją dłonią. Schwyć, powiedziałem. Trzymaj, a nie łaskocz. I przybliż się. Wyglądasz jakbyś chciał uciec, a nie tańczyć. Twoja partnerka na pewno się ucieszy.

 - Cholera jasna, Kirkland!

Arthur zmarszczył brwi i uniósł wzrok wprost na spąsowiałą twarz Jonesa. W jasnych, niebieskich oczach odbijało się nieskrywane zmieszanie. Dłoń Amerykanina ledwie muskała jego palce, druga ciężko opierała się na barku, jakby gotowa w każdej chwili odepchnąć smuklej zbudowanego Anglika.

Jones wyglądał jak personifikacja zażenowanego nieszczęścia. Z jakiegoś powodu. Arthur uśmiechnął się kąśliwie. Ciemne brwi odruchowo uniosły się do góry, nadając jego twarzy kpiący wyraz.

 - Tak, Jones? – spytał uprzejmie, patrząc wyzywająco w te niebieskie oczy.

Reszta go nie interesowała. Była przystojna, ale w ten przeciętny, klasyczny sposób. Kwadratowa szczęka, prosty nos, jasne włosy. Gdzieś pod tym wszystkim zniesmaczenie. Oczywiście. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni, Arthur często spotykał się z takimi reakcjami, wypracował też metodę radzenia sobie z nimi. Nie uciekał wzrokiem, nie odsuwał się, nie wyrzucał za drzwi. Zamiast tego splótł swoje palce z palcami Jonesa. Drugą dłoń zacisnął mocniej na jego ramieniu. Zbliżył się, patrząc na pogłębiającą się czerwień na jego policzkach. Pod rękawem koszuli wyczuwał napinające się mięśnie ofiary gotowej do ucieczki.

 - To tylko walc, Jones. Nie rumba[1] – mruknął mu do ucha. Świadomie pozwolił sobie połaskotać oddechem jego kark. Tak jak się spodziewał, Jones odepchnął go od siebie gwałtownie. Drań był silny. Arthur zatoczył się, nim złapał równowagę.

Purpurowy na twarzy Jones spiorunował go wzrokiem.

 - Jesteś zboczony! – krzyknął. – Cholerny pedał!

Arthur otrzepał niewidzialny pył z lekko pomiętej koszuli.

 - Masz ochotę podzielić się ze mną jeszcze jakimiś, równie bystrymi uwagami, czy możemy wrócić do nauki?

 - Z tobą? Nigdy! – syknął Amerykanin. Był szerszy w barkach od Arthura, co optycznie łudziło, że był też wyższy. W rzeczywistości nie mogło ich dzielić więcej niż cal, ocenił spokojnie Arthur. Sportowiec, przeciętnie inteligentny, niezbyt ciekawy. Fan futbolu, elektroniki, drinków (których zdecydowanie nie umie pić)…

 - Oczywiście. Możesz zawsze poszukać profesjonalnych lekcji tańca na tydzień przed studniówką[2], nikt ci nie broni, Jones – zauważył spokojnie Arthur, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Amerykanin zawahał się. Otworzył i zamknął usta. Intensywny rumieniec nie schodził z jego twarzy.

 - Dupek - odparował wreszcie.

Arthur ukłonił się przesadnie.

 - Do usług. Twoja elokwencja może się równać tylko lotności twego umysłu, Jones, ale to już ustaliliśmy. Więc? – Spojrzał na Jonesa wymowne spojrzenie.

Amerykanin zacisnął usta w wyraźnej konsternacji. Czyżby Arthur jednak przesadził? Ta myśl przeszła mu przez głowę, choć nie poświęcił jej większej uwagi. Znajdą się inni na jego miejsce. Chociażby dziewczyny. One nigdy nie miały problemu z lekcjami tańca z gejem.

Arthur westchnął głośno. Obserwacja tego zawstydzonego i skonfundowanego kłębka amerykańskości sprawiała mu niemalże fizyczny ból.

(I cień ciężko ukrywanej przyjemności.)

 - Nie martw się, Jones. Tak naprawdę nie jesteś w moim typie – powiedział łaskawie, przewracając oczyma.

Jones spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

(Mężczyzn naprawdę ciężko było przekonać, że homoseksualiści też mają coś takiego jak cholerny gust.)

 - Nie jestem? – spytał z urazą Jones.  
Zaraz.

Urazą?

Arthur odkrył, że nie do końca się tego spodziewał.

 - Oczywiście, że nie jesteś – parsknął w odpowiedzi, kręcąc głową. – Jesteś co najwyżej przeciętny. Ładny, ale zwykły. Mimo wszystko szukam czegoś więcej w życiu.

 - Ty też wcale nie jesteś wyjątkowy – odparował Jones. – To te brwi.

Arthur spojrzał na niego pusto.

 - Jones, winszuję, jesteś dzisiaj piątą osobą, która z nich zażartowała.

 - I nie tylko one! – speszył się Amerykanin. – Wyglądasz jakbyś się nie czesał i zawsze ubierasz te takie zespołowe koszulki i myślisz, że jesteś jakiś _edgy_ , na dodatek zawsze szpanujesz wiedzą na lekcjach, bo ci się wydaje, że jesteś taki mądry. A mówiłem już o tym, że wyglądasz jak worek kości? Jak cię widzę na wfie, to mam ochotę ci zafundować hamburgera, bo jeszcze się złamiesz i będzie na kogoś. I wydaje ci się, że umiesz śpiewać. To, że masz niezły głos o niczym nie świadczy, nie? Nie rób z siebie takiej gwiazdy!

Alfred zrobił krótką pauzę, by nabrać powietrza. Całą tyradę wygłosił na jednym oddechu i przez chwilę Arthur bał się, że będzie musiał zdawać raport na policji z tego, w jaki sposób na jego oczach udusił się Alfred Jones.

Cholerny Alfred Jones.

Nagle coś do niego dotarło.

 - Byłeś na moim występie? – spytał po prostu, zdradzając się z zaskoczeniem.

Alfred zamrugał.

Jeśli wcześniej był czerwony, to teraz zmierzał już w burgundową przepaść i nic nie wskazywało na to, że zamierza się zatrzymać na tej barwie.

 - Przypadkiem! – krzyknął.

Arthur nic nie powiedział.

 - Naprawdę! – dodał Alfred, jego głos stał się wyższy o kilka oktaw i irytująco świdrujący w uchu.

Arthur nadal milczał.

 - Nie patrz tak na mnie!

Cóż, miło wiedzieć, że Jones umiał piszczeć, choć Arthur obyłby się bez tej wiedzy.

 - Kirkland!

Arthur podrapał się wymownie po policzku.

W wyrazie bezsilnej złości Alfred wyrzucił ręce do góry. Wyglądał komicznie, trochę bardziej komicznie niż przeciętnie. To nawet plus, zdecydował Arthur.

 - Skończony! Kompletny! Dupek! – wrzasnął Alfred i wypadł z pomieszczenia, w którym ćwiczyli, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Arthur odprowadził go wzrokiem. Uznał, że poczeka. Dopiero wieczorem wysłał mu informację o kolejnej lekcji i kwotę do zapłacenia (której Alfred z wiadomych powodów nie zdążył uiścić). Po chwili zastanowienia wysłał też drugą wiadomość, że jeśli Alfred chce, to zamiast płacić może po prostu postawić mu lunch.

 

 

[1] Kroki rumby i walca są niemalże identyczne, różni się głównie postawa, sposób przejścia (nisko na nogach), bliskość partnerów i bioderka w akcji.

[2] W artykule o _prom_ jest przytoczona polska studniówka. Właściwie oba wydarzenia polegają na tym samym, więc użyję tego nazewnictwa, choć nawet mnie trochę zgrzyta. Ale brzmi lepiej niż nagłe wciskanie do tekstu angielskiego terminu.


End file.
